starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Incident on satan city
The City of satan has been under police control. SEND IN THE BATTALION OF THE 212th....NOW TROOPERS!!!" "Alright boys...Let's make them act that they can't mess with the Grand Army.." "HOOAH!! Conflict How about about you Bring it on? Okay..my Boyfriend can take care of you... -The rivals plan their vendetta. Alright Videl...it's time to Bring it on... - A Broken Heart Revealed THIS BATTLE LOOKS LIKE A HELL-HOLE,LADIES AND GENTELMEN!! -The Newsreporter. The Tac-Ops clone troopers and cadets finally arrive to confront and arrest the pair to finish their feud including their government agents and the city's law enforcement after a complete mission and the two officials disscuss a reference about Gohan and Videl's misbehavior, only seeing Dave throwing a thermal grenade and the firefight ensues. Later on Zack finds and enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, only to be warned by Mr.Popo about the limits of tringing but Zack refuses that something is dragging him in (I'm nit here for training...Somethings pulling me in...) as he travels in, he scares that the place is totaled with emptyness and he then is cinfronted by a teenage Gohan (one who fought and killed the Red Ribbons Army's experiment Cell) and the two disscusses their boost about strength until Zack meets Goten (from a hallucination impossible) telling him that she (Videl) does not have a crush on him and tells him that her and him were kissing after the reborn villans from the Hell that have been foughted (thinks to Goku in the otherworld), this had violently angered Zack futher more but underestimated by Gohan's villainous looks provokes and threatens Zack and starts pummeling him until Gohan boosted a vulgar remark (I rather let the two start a freakshow) as Zack speculates this in another hallucination depicting his death before and after the pair had intercourse and this violently caused Zack to transform into a Light Super Saiyan and the two battle as they are teleported via dystopia to the lava world of Mustafar.As Zack losses his first fight, he remembers the hallucination, one more time as Gohan threatens him I'm going to destroy you (the way he says this when he fought Cell) but Zack gives in himself some more strength and becomes a Light Super Saiyan Elite.The finishes as Zack gains little victory until he confuses Gohan, he lifts his left hand at the sky and the other hand for aim, a massive shockwave of Force Lighting kills the alternate Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2 and Zack becomes the victor, using his path to the Dark Side of the Force. oh wow... LOOK! ITS THE GENERAL!!! "He's all..Bruised up." meanwhile,dave and the other clone cadets from the clone youth brigade had prepared a assault to capture videl and put her towards the Jedi order for hassment towards their needed military personal.as of now in satan city videl and gohan had completed their mission, but when gohan was proforming his great saiyan man dance,zack scott pulled out form mid air and proforms a deadly swift kick at gohan,s face, leaving him pinned down and meanwhile future trunks,alongside trunks and goten on lookout,the Clones had launched the assault, even if zack,s mission was to kill them both.during the duel between gohan and zack,after that zack was pinned badly because of gohan,s ultimate (knowing zack will still have his light super saiyan elite on since he unleashed it. Zack again rises violently impales gohan in the stomach with great full force power up and continuous rage,gohan was injured but was not killed by the impale.afterwards videl starts to have her heart broken and is threated by zack when he had his lightsaber (from dave when his saber was found since zack was ambushed in the inside park building),zack then charges at videl,when zack fiercely swings his saber directly at videl,s face,zack had a feeling that some kind of blast involving love and relationships that have had knocked him, dave and hotshot out (which happen to be videl,s full love feelings onto and into zack,s dave,s and hotshot,s brains.leaving them falling in sleep.) Aftermath Zack.....Zack....it's all right now...you have your make of hate against everyone's love story.. How's that Possible?....your a scum to me now......" It's just how life it is..... who are you?!' I'm Your Love interest as a future angel of the heavens....." Your.......what? -Zack, encountering his love interest as an angel. Arrests & Medical treatments Officals claim that Raptor is sentenced in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center for two days until interrogation. Three weeks later, a note send to Angela reveals that her step-sister (Videl) will be under house arrest for one week until federal court. In the Satan City Hospital, Survivors & Land Damages Noble Injured The injuries Zack has was- *2 Scars. *Broken Jaw. *Brain Malfunction from Love Sickness. The Injuries Dave has was- *Burns and Scars. *Damaged back. *Brain Malfunction from Love Sickness. The injuries Videl Has was- * a Broken Jaw. * Damaged Breast. The injuries Gohan has was- * A Large hole through His Stomach. *Many Scars all over his body.a Category:Historical Battles Category:Incidents Category:Battles during the Clone wars Category:Duels Category:Articles in need of updating Category:Battles involving romance